Time and Threats
by Orlaine24
Summary: Sherlock receives a call from his brother and John finds out that even the Great Detective can be vulnerable when Threats are made against him.
1. Chapter 1

The clock on the wall ticked rhythmically. Somehow it seemed to be taunting John. The day dragged on and still there was no sign of Sherlock. What on earth could be taking him so long? He had left the flat four hours ago and had expressly told John that he would be back soon. _Then again,_ thought John, _how soon was soon in Sherlock terms?_

Over the past few days Sherlock had been acting strange. He would jump every time the doorbell went or his mobile vibrated. John could not pinpoint the exact moment when things had changed but it had been sometime in the last week. There had been last Wednesday when John had been at work all day, maybe it had been then. Whatever had caused this change worried John. Sherlock was never the most forthcoming with information and that usually landed him in danger. John hoped that this time it would be different and that Sherlock was not getting into something he couldn't handle.

The door downstairs banged and there were footsteps, thankfully for John very familiar footsteps. Sherlock bounded into the room and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Want some tea?" John asked casually. If Sherlock wanted to talk about where he had been he would and John was willing to wait.

"Would love one John…and a few biscuits if there are any" replied Sherlock. So not a case then deduced John. Sherlock never ate as a rule while he was working a case.

_What could it possibly be?_, he wondered as he wandered around the kitchen trying to find the biscuits his friend had requested. He put it to the back of his mind. He was probably just worrying over nothing. Besides if it was dangerous surely he would let his friend know. When he re-entered the room Sherlock was standing at the window looking out into the streets below.

"Why are people so dull John? Why can't anyone decide to create a nice problem for me to solve? Sherlock asked sounding rather despondent. This was what John had been afraid of ever since Moriarty and the pool.

"Surely something will turn up Sherlock…eventually I mean" responded John not completely convinced.

"Do you know what I have been up to all day John? Don't pretend you haven't noticed my odd behaviour over the last week. I know very well that it has been causing you some worry". John just looked on in amazement. He thought he had overcome his ability to be stunned by the detective's deductions but once again he stood in awe of his flatmate.

"How….how could you have worked that out….I only started to worry today" he managed to say after a few minutes.

"You just handed me a cup of milk and sugar John, you forgot the tea-bag which is not at all like you. You were therefore focusing on something else. The look you gave me when I came in and the fact that you let out a sigh of what I believe to been relief when I sat down gives it away" he replied in one swift statement. He then handed the cup back to John and John sheepishly returned to the kitchen to make a fresh cup for Sherlock.

"So where have you been then and all this behaviour Sherlock what is it about? Asked John when he placed the tea in his friend's hand. Sherlock almost looked like he had regretted mentioning anything to him at all. He squirmed on the sofa and kept fidgeting with his hands.

"Well you know last Wednesday you were at work all day", began Sherlock.

"Yes Sherlock I remember"

"John last Wednesday I received a call from Mycroft…"

"Wait you answered the phone" said John in complete surprise. Sherlock usually avoided Mycroft at all costs.

"John could you please stop interrupting me, it is very annoying….Anyway as I was saying Mycroft called and told me that I should meet him at his house. That it was important. I can't deny that I was intrigued John because there was genuine surprise in his voice." John sat down across from his flatmate now completely attentive. This must be something big to have such an effect on Sherlock. Sherlock took a sip of tea before continuing:

"When I got there John, Mycroft informed me that there have been several attempts on my life in the last week. Each was caught just in time by some of Mycroft's men but they are escalating. John for the first time in my life I'm scared and so is my brother." At this point Sherlock looked at John and John could see the terror in his eyes. It frightened John to see him like this; he was always so calm, but not this time. John put his hands on Sherlock's shoulders to reassure him and for once Sherlock did not repel the gesture. It was a streak of humanity rarely seen in the detective and it showed John that deep down there was a vulnerability to his closest friend.

"Sherlock look at me…I will do everything in my power to help you beat them. Don't worry we can do this together"

Sherlock sat back on the sofa feeling slightly better. There was a very real and dangerous threat hanging over him now. It was more serious than anything before but John Watson was going to stand beside him. In his hour of need he finally had someone to rely on.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock proceeded to inform John of the details of the attempts on his life and John realised that whoever was after Sherlock really meant business.

"The first was near Brixton where I narrowly escaped a armed gunman; the second was a bomb planted right here in Baker St and the third was a poisoned coffee in Speedy's." he said flatly. John was shocked at how Sherlock stated the facts. He was scared but still there was stoic exterior presenting an unshaking mind.

"Any ideas who it is?" asked John,having one name spring to mind immediately. Sherlock shrugged but John knew he had already made a mental list of his enemies which had been on the increase steadily.

"It might not be him John...I have a lot of enemies now" Sherlock replied echoing John's trainof thoughts aloud.

"What can we do?" John exhaled feeling rather at a loss and out of his depth.

"We do nothing and act no differently. That way wemay gain an advantage. They believe we have no idea and it should stay that way for as long as possible. They have lost the upper hand and now we can track anything out of the ordinary. You must be vigilant all the time John. I'm not losing my friend to some thug..."Sherlock proposed matter of factly. John knew that this was the best way forward, however, it was going to be difficult to act naturally with thetreat of violence hanging over him.

For the next few days Sherlock was absent from the flat from morning til night, obviously searching discreetly, while John went to work in the practice and came home as normally as possible. From time to time he feltlike someone was watching him but when he glanced left and right there was nobody there.

When John returned on the fourth day, the door was slightly ajar. This was strange as Mrs Hudson was always as careful as the detective and himself. John's demeanour changed in an instant as his military training kicked in. Silently he proceeded into Baker St and crept upthe seventeen stairs. There was movement on the other side of the door of 221B and two voices were disntictive. One was Sherlock but the other he didn't recognise. He listened intently for any sign of distress, however, Sherlock seemed to be holding his own in the conversation.

" It's taken me longer than anticipated to find you Mr Holmes..." the voice trailed off.

"Well I wasn't hiding, in fact quite the opposite. My address is on the website after all" Sherlock responded.

"I have been away from technology and i have no time for research. People are after me and I presume youare in danger as well..." said the mystery voice. It was rough, but English. John deduced he was an older man by the way he spoke and, as there seemed to be no danger John chose this moment to enter the living room of the flat.

Two pairs of eyes darted in his direction and acknowledged his presence but did not speak. Their mystery guesy nodded at Sherlock, handed him a card and stood up to leave.

"You know where to find me, just be careful Sherlock...promise me"

John stood as the man left and waited foran explanation from his friend but he was greeted with silence. Sherlock appeared to be deep in thought and John knew there would be no response for some time. He left his medical bag in his room and mulled things over in his head. He had more questions than answers. There was something familiar about the man who had been talking with Sherlock but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Suddenly there was a shout from the living room and he heard glass smashing! John sprinted to the room to see Sherlock lying motionless ob the floor. He ran to his friend hoping he was breathing but there appeared to be no sign of life. He checked his pulse and there was a weak beat beneath the surface. A red stain was spreading across the detective shirt and John knew time was limited. He raced upstairs to his bag and returned to the couch where Sherlock had fallen but the blood had pooled under him and John knew there was far too much. Sherlock was as white as a sheet. He was too late...

**A/N: Sorry for the crazy delay...Looks like Sherlock is out of time...next chapter soon!**


End file.
